


'I got distracted,' is always his excuse

by dreaminq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Eating Habits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminq/pseuds/dreaminq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has bad eating habits, and John come to ask him about it. Just a short thing I made based off uh, some chats with my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I got distracted,' is always his excuse

"Alex?" John said, walking into Alex's room with a questioning look on his face. Said man spun around in his chair and faced his boyfriend, eyebrow raised. "Yes, John?" He replied, a bit confused. He hadn't done anything bad, had he?

The freckled man was tapping his foot in worry. He crossed his arms and asked, "You've been sitting here at your desk all day. When did you last eat?" Alex turned to look at the time on his computer. 7:12 PM. He'd woken up at around... Like, 12:30 or so? Shrugging, he said monotone, "Just recently."

"Alex, how recently is recently?" His boyfriend pressed, concerned for his health. The other glanced away for a moment and answered, quieter this time, "Just a little while ago..."

"Alexander, what was the last time you ate?"  
"What's it matter...?"  
"Alexander."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..last night at around three am or so."

John sighed and furrowed his brows. "Alex! You have to eat! I don't want you starving to death!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, upset with his boyfriend's eating habits.

"I'm sorry! I got distracted and i was never very hungry and... And maybe I want to starve to death!" He replied with excuses, simply set on the mindset that he doesn't deserve or need the food. He'll eat when he feels like he's dying.

John shook his head at the other man and murmured, "Alex, please, if you died, we wouldn't get to laugh together or cuddle or anything of the sort anymore. You need food and you know that you do. Just eat something, even if it's small."

Alex sighed and looked downward. He knew John was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to actually eat. To actually be healthy. It wasn't directly his fault, he couldn't help his mind being set on the fact that he doesn't deserve the food. He can't help anything. If John weren't here, he'd probably be dead, honestly.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he stated, still not looking up at John. He couldn't bear to see whatever expression could be on his boyfriend's face.

However, he only saw John kneel down in front of his chair and hold his hands. Frowning a bit, he murmured, "I know, Alexander. It's alright you can't help it. We'll get through this problem together, alright, love?"

Alexander couldn't help but give a small smile to his lover. He softly replied, "Alright, Jack."

“Oh, and Alex, when was the last time you slept more than 3 hours?” John asked, followed by a loud groan from Alex.


End file.
